As is well known, conventional fluorescent fixtures comprise an elongate frame which may include an integral reflector. At each end of the frame there is provided a lampholder for receiving the contact pins at the ends of the fluorescent lamp; the lampholder functions to support the lamp and provide electrical power. The lampholder has a top portion with a pair of spaced apart lamp pin contacts to engage the contact pins of the fluorescent lamp and a base portion with a wire opening located on the side surface of the base portion. During installation, wires are inserted through the wire openings of the lampholders and the wires are electrically connected to the lamp pin contacts of the lampholders to provide electrical power to the lamp. One wired lampholder is mounted at one end of a fixture and another lampholder is mounted at the other end of the fixture. A portion of the wires connected to the lampholder assemblies is typically exposed on the exterior surface of the fixture. There is a need for a fluorescent lampholder that connects to wires without exposing the wires to the exterior surface of the fixture.